1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention related to a device for aiding and training of a golfer in positioning himself or herself relative to the golf ball, obtaining the proper stance and assisting in the making of the proper swing on the ball.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is played by millions of people throughout the world. There are of course inexperienced players as well as experienced players. Both inexperienced and experienced players are all interested in improving their game. The most common way that such players improve their game is by taking lessons from golf professionals. Such lessons generally are a definite improvement to one's game. However, golf instruction is expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, most people limit the amount of time actually spent with a golf professional. There is a need to utilize some type of instructional apparatus that the player can use during the time that he or she is practicing and not in the company of the golf professional.
In the past there have been developed numerous types of devices that assist the golfers in improving their game. These devices are generally designed to assist the golfer in making of the golf swing. If the golfer makes the correct golf swing, then the golfer can hit a shot that is straight and long. If the golfer is able to consistently repeat that golf swing, then each time the golf ball is struck, it will go almost precisely the same direction and distance. This is generally the ultimate objective of every individual involved with playing the game of golf.
In the past one type of device that has been used to assist golfers in making of a golf swing is to utilize a mat upon which is inscribed alignment indicia that is to be used by the golfer to assist the golfer in making of the golf swing. Most of the mats of the prior art are designed to be permanent fixtures generally to be located in a driving range facility. Portable mats have been known but have not been designed to be of a size to facilitate portability and usage by the golfer in any environment whether it be on a golf range or on the golf course.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to construct an alignment tool for a golfer that can be used in any environment where a golf swing is able to be performed which assists the golfer in making of the correct stance and the correct swing on the golf ball.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct an alignment template that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and therefore sold to the consumer at a relatively inexpensive price.